Graphics displays, such as liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), are used for many different applications such as televisions, wireless telephones and notebook and portable computers. Due to the response time of the display elements, visual artifacts such as motion blur may occur when images with high-motion content are being displayed. Displays with faster response times exhibit fewer of these visual artifacts, but are generally more expensive. Compensation has been conventionally applied to less-expensive displays with lower response time elements to help reduce occurrence of these visual artifacts, but these techniques require memory, such as a frame buffer, increasing the cost of the display panel.
Thus, what are needed are graphics controllers, display panels and methods of compensating for the response time of display elements. What are also needed are graphics controllers, display panels and methods of compensating for the response time without additional memory on the display panel.